Well What Now?
by Friendly neighbourhood Spider
Summary: He was torn from his world and thrust into hers. Will he be able to get home and not damage how things are supposed to be. Or will he let things get out of hand and lose control of a situation he could not have imagined happening. Reviews would be appreciated. It is a Makorra, or at least I intend it to be however that may change depending how it goes. This is my first fanfic.
1. Well What Now?

**Well What now?**

**Ok so this is my first fanfic which I decided to write because yolo. Ok so not quite because of that but the point remains. I had this story idea a while ago but because I am not the best with writing, well I decided not to write it. I see someone else has had the same story idea which sucks but I assure that guy that I am not copying him in anyway. His story will probably end up being far superior to mine. So without further hesitation lets begin this story. **

**I don't own Legend of Korra and I don't intend to profit from this at all.**

Chapter 1: Well what now?

So there he was, the random guy who decided to give fanfiction writing a shot. Much to his amusement it was turning out to be slightly more tedious than he thought. **(But hey, isn't everything?)**. Next on his check list was deciding on what he was to write about, after much debate he settled with The Legend of Korra. The TV show that he was currently fixated on.

With that decided he conjured careful plans of snacks and music to inspire the writing he was about to begin. His desk being lined with chips and soft drinks, he was ready to begin. As he begins to stare at the screen, as though the story was going to jump out at him and write itself, his ADD kicks in and all of a sudden Warframe started looking much more interesting. A few hours pass when he realises that he hasn't even began his story.

"Guess there is always tomorrow to do it." Said like the true procrastinator that he was.

Deciding to save and call it a night was the next course of action. Reassuring himself that he would in fact start the following day after a night of good rest. Climbing into bed had never felt this good and he mused to himself "why exactly am I so tired? It's not as though…" he stopped his rant as he looked at the clock to see that it was 2am.

"Well that goes a long way to explaining why I am tired." He mumbles as he lets the darkness of sleep consume him.

The nights usual events of tossing and turning seemed to plague him, as they usually did. Only difference was that there was the rushing wind that seemed unable to break the hold that sleep had on him. When his eyes finally shot open, after receiving word from his brain that something was definitely wrong, he saw that he was falling towards a bustling night lit city. As panic starts to consume his thoughts, he starts to think back on his life and a singular thought came to mind.

"Why didn't I at least get a final meal?" he thought aloud. "On the bright side, at least I was right that the world was out to get me." He says as he closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable impact that will bring this nightmare to an end.

The impact never came and all he could do was keep his eyes shut, not wanting to see the fatal moment he hits the ground. Once again he is taken by sleep and the nothingness that accompanies it.

The dipping of leaking water from a broken pipe is the monster that brings him from his slumber and he looks around in complete disbelief as his surroundings are definitely not those of his room. "Where the actually beep am I?" is what some passer bys hear from the alley.

Now panicking about being in a strange alley instead of dying, he looks down to see that he has his normal cloths on yet everyone he can see are in out of date cloths from 80 plus years ago. "Ok so either I am in the worst practical joke ever conjured or I have been sent back in time" he says to no one in particular.

"No wait. Not even my luck is that bad." He sarcastically thought.

Dragging himself off the ground and back to a standing position he started to move towards the street. Once there he started to here the mummers of the other people strolling on the side walk, many where say how ridiculous he looked in his cloths and one person even had the audacity to think he was on some kind of. "Wait. What?" he blurted out.

"On 'mountain grass'?" he asked out loud. "Are you insane? For you information it's called weed and no I do not smoke it!" he shouted at no one in particular. "Only on the Tuesdays" he mumbled so no one could hear him as he moved off through the crowds of people.

He found himself wondering towards the waters edge of the sea. That's when it hit him and hit him hard. "Sweet mother of roast potatoes" was all he could think to say.

The site in front of him was that of the giant statue of Aang, the Avatar. "I am pretty sure that wasn't there when I went to sleep last night" he said with his mouth hanging wide open as realisation dawned on him.

He was in Republic City. From the TV series The Legend of Korra. "Well this is just perfect!" he shouted, not caring who heard.

He was now stuck in story and had no idea where to go from here or how on earth to get back. "If this is even earth." He thought dryly.

Then a brilliant thought crossed his mind, "why not get the Avatar to help him. Maybe she could send me back".

"No wait that's a stupid idea, she can't do that" he thought in defeat.

"Either way, it's the only plan I have got so far"

"What about the story line, could I screw it up by interfering?"

"Na I will be careful not to tamper with anything" he reasoned with himself.

So off he set to try and make it to Air Temple Island where he thought the most likely place for Korra to be. Whistling a song as he went "How hard can this be?" he made the mistake of thinking.

**So let me know what you all think. I apologise in advance if it's bad hahaha. I will update if people actually wish me to do so. Also suggestions on how it should go would be nice too. I would also like to say to all the peoples stories I have read and enjoyed, you guys are awesome!**

**Your friendly neighbourhood spider**


	2. So That's What

**So this is the second chapter of my story, hope the first wasn't that bad. I realised that I hadn't really done much of the story other than waffle on about crap. So now for chapter 2, review if you would be so kind.**

**I do not own The Legend of Korra and I don't intend to make any money off this story.**

Chapter 2: So that's what

He moved through the crowd of people that populated the streets of Republic city. Making his way towards the most likely place to catch a ferry, the harbour.

As he walked he got lost in thought, mainly how it was possible for this to happen, but before long he encountered a scene that was all too familiar. It was that of Korra getting yelled at by a street merchant about her not having any money to pay for food.

It made him cringe slightly as he realised that he too was starving and on further inspection of his pockets he discovered that he too was broke. "Just great" he breathed.

"Wait a minute. Korra will be at the park fishing soon, I can definitely claim some food and maybe some help with my predicament" he thought and did a mental victory dance in celebration of his alleged genius.

He did his part to stay a respectful distance from her, reasoning with himself that she would be in a better mood once she had eaten something.

When he looked back however she was gone. "How do you lose a giant polar bear dog?" he curses to himself.

He increased his pace considerably to make an attempt to relocate the now invisible Avatar. As he rounds the corner he thinks she went down, he doesn't have time to react to the foot that is now on a collision course with his head. Or so he thought.

He ducks under the approaching kick, with speed that he was shocked to discover that he had, that sails through the space where his head just resided. He spins around to see fire moving towards him and he curses.

The smell of smoke lingers as he is slumped against the wall from the impact of the fire bolt. He raises his head to see his assailant only to be greeted by two piercingly blue eyes and a heel to his throat, cutting off his already dwindling air supply.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" she angrily asks.

All he can do is choke a failed response out too her, which serves to seemingly clam her. She removes her heel from his neck but doesn't let sown her guard, telling him that if he tries anything he will be in a world of pain. Not that he isn't already.

As air rushes back to his lungs, he coughs and splutters as though the air tasted or smelt strange and foreign to him.

He looked up at her and stammered out "You know that was a little extreme, don't you think?"

"You were following me and I have no idea who you are or what you want. So no it wasn't!" she responded, not sounding terribly impressed at the strangers comment.

"Well even if I wanted to bring harm to you, you being the Avatar sort of makes that a little difficult" he says as he tries to get back to his feet.

His hands are up in surrender so that she knows he is no threat and hopefully won't blast his ass back against the wall.

He then realises the sheer look of shock across her face, "what's with the face? Is there something in my teeth?"

"H-how do you know I am the Avatar?" a clear look of shock on her face.

'Shit, she obviously only just got here' he thinks to himself.

She grabs the collar of his shirt and pushes him up against the wall. "Listen, whoever you are, if you don't give me a good reason as to who you are and how you know that I'm the Avatar" an evil look crossing her face, "you will learn just how unfriendly the four elements are".

"Well that's a funny story actually" he nervously laughs trying to ignore the fact he has an extreme angry Avatar threatening him.

"I'm listening" she says while loosening her grip on his collar slightly.

"I'm not from around here, if you can say that" he says nervously, "and I need help getting home".

"How am I supposed to help you, I'm an Avatar in training" she says softly as all her fire seems to drain from her rage.

He can tell that she is upset but what's he supposed to do, tell her everything? 'Somehow I don't see that going down to well'.

He decides to try and comfort her in some way, "Look for now all I can say is I am not from around here and I know a few things I shall not reveal. But what I can say is that everything works out in the end, so no need to worry about it".

"How do you know?" she questions, still holding a look of sadness.

"Ummmm, I-ummmm" he stammers for an answer that won't give away the fact he isn't from this world. "Look I can't say right now, you just need to trust me".

"How can I trust you?" she asks, "I don't even know you".

"True but I am just going to have to ask for your trust in me"

She looks back at him trying to analyse if he was someone to be trusted or not, "Fine! But if you do anything I don't agree with, I will turn you into a crispy kebab".

"You sure know how to make a guy feel important" he sarcastically says, then notices the fire in her hands, "Kidding!" he shouts raising his hands.

The fire in her hand disappears and she gestures towards Naga, "We were going to try and find something to eat" she says while moving towards Naga, "You coming?" she asks as she jumps into the saddle.

"I will not be saying no to food" he eagerly jumps onto the saddle.

He hears her say, "Keep your hands to yourself or I won't need to find something for Naga to eat".

"I am insulted" he feigns being insulted, "I wouldn't dream of it" he says as he starts to moves his arms that he intended to wrap around her waist back to hold on to the saddle behind him.

"Just making sure we are on the same page" she states as she directs Naga towards the park and the hopeful prospect of food.

**So second chapter done, yay, Let me know what you think and until next time be safe.**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


	3. Food!

**Ok so chapter 3 and I don't know if anyone is actually enjoying this story xD oh well I thought I would give this writing thing a shot, I do know I am not that great at it. I am not that idiot who thinks he is. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own The Legend of Korra and I don't intend to make any money off of this story.**

Chapter 3: Food!

The ride to the park seemed to take forever, well at least it did for him. He wasn't sure whether or not he should make a joke to break the ice or just leave her be until she was ready.

He didn't have to wait that long, "What's your name?" she asked, breaking the ice.

He stumbled over his words from being pulled from his thoughts and the fact that telling her his real name would probably just sound suspicious.

"Oh umm well" he hurriedly tried to think of a name.

"You've forgotten your own name?" she tried to hold back a giggle at his inability to answer such a simple question.

"No! No, that's not it. My name is Jo… um Jin. My name is Jin" he settled on a name from the east to sound as though he was in fact from around her world.

"Jin? Hmm, well I am Korra" she said in response.

"Yeah I kno… I mean, that's an interesting name. It's a pleasure to meet you" he caught himself from revealing something there was no way he could have known.

"The pleasure is all yours" she said with a confident smile on her face.

Jin just sighed with a smile on his face, he knew all too well that that was just the self-confident Avatar.

The trip ended in the park that Jin knew it would. "There is bound to be something in that stream that we can eat" she said as she pointed towards the object of interest.

He went to stand by the water's edge and take in the surrounding beauty of the park. As he leant over to see his reflection in the water he immediately noticed that his normally short curly hair was now long and yet still had some respectability to it.

Besides his hair Jin couldn't make out any other discernible differences in his appearance. He was abruptly ripped from his thoughts as he felt the ground beneath him lift up, causing him to lose balance and fall.

Unfortunately for him, his landing happened to be the water of the stream. He sat there in the water, his cloths now soaked and listening to the sound of hysterical laughter.

It didn't take him long to piece together who it was that was laughing, as he looked up to see Korra with her hands on her stomach trying to contain her laughter.

His previous annoyance slowly disappeared as he saw the joy that was evident on her features. He was never one to get to upset over a practical joke, so this wasn't all that big a deal.

"That was just rude you know?" he said with a smile.

"But extremely funny" she said with another laugh.

"Yes yes, you have had your fun. Now would u mind helping me out?"

"Hmmm, I suppose" offering her hand to him to help him up.

The wicked smile on his face was only revealed too late, by the time she had noticed it she could already feel herself losing her footing as he pulled her down.

With a large splash, she was in the stream with Jin. More specifically on top of Jin. Much to her embarrassment she had landed atop of him, straddling him. She was so shocked she couldn't move a muscle and her cheeks were a deep crimson.

"You know you can get off me right?" he says snapping her out of her embarrassment.

She launched herself off of him, hiding her face behind her now wet hair. She didn't want him to see just how red her cheeks were because it would probably just make them go an even deeper crimson.

"I couldn't resist, sorry" he offered her as he got out of the water.

She didn't look at him, "jerk" was all he managed to hear her say.

He had a small laugh to himself and offered her a bow to show he was truly sorry. She turned around to see him but decided to just walk past him and straight to the water's edge. She took a deep breath and started to move as though she was the water itself.

She water bended a portion of the water up so that she could see the fish. Grabbing each one she had managed to catch in the pillar of water.

He watched in sheer amazement, not being so used to seeing someone bend the elements to their will.

She noticed his look and couldn't help but comment, "You know it's rude to stare?".

It was his turn to show his embarrassment through the colour of his cheeks. "No idea what you're talking about" is all he could think to say.

After using her fire bending to cook the fish, they sat down in the shade of a tree to eat. An extremely scruffy looking man suddenly popped out the bush next to them, startling Jin.

"Excuse me, you two fine looking citizens" he starts, "But would either of you be so kind as sponsoring myself one or two of those delicious looking fishies?".

Korra looked at Jon and then down to the three remaining fish they had, "Yeah sure why not?" she said tossing the hobo a fish, much to his delight.

"Oh bless your hearts" he said ecstatically and promptly disappeared back into his bush.

They both share a peculiar glance at each other before bursting out laughing at what had just happened. The moment was ruined when a rent-a-cop started blowing his whistle and advancing on them.

They looked at each other and Korra shouted, "Time to leave!".

They both promptly jumped up and up onto Naga's back, as she willed Naga to run at top speed away from the rent-a-cop. "Well that was entertaining" he said dryly.

"You really need to change what entertains you" she said shaking her head.

"Doesn't the Avatar know what sarcasm is?"

"You are extremely difficult!" she responded, sighing in the process.

"Only on Tuesdays and in the presence of beautiful women" he said cockily.

She hid her blush not knowing if he had just called her beautiful or if he was just joking around. She pushed it too the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand, getting to the ferry and to Air Temple Island.

"Just shut up" she said as they road down the path and out of the park.

**So end of chapter 3. Let me know what you think and shot for the people who actually take the time to read this.**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


	4. How could you say that?

**What's up every one, guess I am back for the next chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying it and all. Anyway next chapter.**

**I Don't own The Legend of Korra and nor do I intend to make any profit off of this story.**

Chapter 4: How could you say that?

The docks seemed to take forever to come into sight. Rounding another street corner they stumbled across some mobster type goons picking on an innocent shop keeper.

Jin bit down on his lip knowing all too well what was about to transpire. "Maybe we should just double back and try another route?" he tried to reason with her before she saw what was happening.

But it was too late as his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. As Naga started to run faster, jin realised that there was no ways he was going to talk the Avatar out of it and decided to just see what happens.

'Who knows, maybe she doesn't thrash everything and get arrested.' he thought sarcastically to himself.

They got into hearing distance in time to hear one of the three men say, "My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else." He never got to finish his sentence.

"Or else what?" Korra had said in completion of his sentence as she dismounted from Nagas back.

'Oh boy here we go.' He thought as he too jumped off Naga's back and took to standing next to her.

The three thugs turned around to look straight at us and after a brief exchange of surprised faces, the three men burst into laughter.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Tripple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital." The middle man smugly says after containing his laughter.

The cocky smile, that had started to make him nervous every time he saw it, had appeared on her face. "You're the only ones that are going to need a hospital and for your sake, I hope there is one nearby." She finished off saying by punching her fist into her opposite palm.

"Who do you think you are?" the lead question menacingly.

"Why don't you come and find out?" she says while cracking her knuckles.

He jumped in the moment he saw the man going for the water, which Jin knew was there. Moving with the same surprising speed he did when he dodge her kick, his fist connected with the thugs jaw.

The man went down like a sack of rise, leaving his associates to fend for themselves. "Try not to damage the street around us!" He yelled at her as he took up a fighting position on the other side of the thugs.

"Yeah yeah." She brushed his suggestion off as she bended a square block of earth under the thug in green, which knocked him high up into the air. His landing was less than graceful as he slammed into a wire line, a sign, a roof top canopy and finally into creates full of produce and finally flopping onto the floor unconscious.

Jin on the other hand was in slightly more trouble, partially down to the fact he couldn't bend and was currently facing down an angry fire bender.

He launched a giant ball of fire straight for Jin and without him consciously knowing; his body reacted and rolled quickly to the left to avoid the scorching attack. 'Well that's just great, how the beep am I supposed to get closer to him!' he managed to think.

Jin looked down as he was rolling out of the way to see a bag of, what he assumed to be apples, laying on the ground. Without thinking he picked up the bag and started his advance on the thug, weaving as he ran, he threw the fruit at the now infuriated fire bender.

As he got into striking distance of the thug his eyes went wide with horror. The thug, obviously so angry at this annoyance throwing fruit, had conjured a massive inferno that was presently travelling towards Jin.

He shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen. Seconds passed and still nothing, he cautiously opened his eyes to see that Korra had bended the fire back at the thug and had neutralised him.

He blinked few times, "Y-you saved my life." He managed to say.

"Well yeah. It is my job after all!" she nonchalantly replied. "But what were you thinking? You can't bend, so what the hell were you doing, charging him like that?" she yelled at him as she advanced on him.

His sheepish grin returned to his face, the shock of nearly being fried all but gone, "Well I couldn't let you take all the glory."

"Typical." Is all she said in response and turned around only now noticing the thugs trying to make an escape in their car, well that's what he thought it was.

She moved forward to earth bend the road up from under them, but soon found herself lifted up off of the ground she was trying to bend.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled while kicking and flailing as he held her up.

"Um let's see." He stopped to pretend to ponder the situation, "Stopping you from doing something stupid, like destroying the road!".

She finally stopped moving once she had seen the logic in what he was saying. "Put me down!" she finally yelled as she kicked him in the leg. He immediately let go and dropped to his knee after receiving the hit. 'Why didn't I think of that sooner?' she mused.

The next thing they knew, there was a giant zeppelin looking craft approaching from the sky. Jin knew what was coming, he rushed to grab Korras hand, she initially shrugged him off and pulled her hand back, giving him an annoyed questioning look.

"Look, we need to go!" he said seriously, once again he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Naga.

"Ok ok, I get it!" she said pulling her hand away again and jumping up onto Naga, he quickly followed suit.

They started to move at a reasonable pace but he was still not convinced it was enough, "Pick up the pace please." he commanded, looking back over his shoulder to see that the air ship was staying over the street they had just left and not following them.

"Would you just calm down? God, you are impossible!"

"Ah huh. Faster now, rage later." He simply ignored her outburst.

She simply wasn't in the mood to argue, he had stopped her from stopping those thugs and now he was telling her what to do, 'Who does he think he is!?' she thought getting rather annoyed by the situation.

With a final huff she willed Naga to increase her pace, hopefully this time they would find the harbour and finally catch the ferry.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and extremely quiet, Jin didn't mind all that much, he knew she was a hot head and he had annoyed her by being so demanding, but it couldn't be helped. Rather her being annoyed then have to face chief Beifong, a cold shiver running down his back at the thought of being under her gaze.

Then it happened, the tell tale smell of sea air filled his nose and he took a deep breath of the lovely smell.

Finally, the ferry was in sight and they could get to Air Temple Island, for her to train and him to hopefully get home. "Well that wasn't so hard." He said with joking tone in his voice.

She just shook her head as a small smile placed itself on her face, they found the captain of the ferry and once they had explained who she was, he was only too happy but the help out the Avatar. They had loaded up onto the steam ship and where now happily on their way to their destination.

'Finally.' They both thought, just enjoying the site of the sea at night.

**Ok so chapter four done. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


	5. Amon Strikes

**And I'm back. I feel like I rushed the last chapter because that's generally what I do when I get close to the end of something. So this will not be as rushed, also I think it's time that this story takes its own direction and just use the original as a guide. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I don't own The Legend of Korra and I don't intend to make any money off this story.**

Chapter 5: Amon Strikes

The ferry ride was quiet and very uneventful, but at the same time Jin had to enjoy the beauty that surrounded him. The beauty in this case was the sights around him, the sea, full moon and the tranquillity of Air Temple Island.

He sighed in content, for the first time he was since he got here he could relax, even if it was for a brief moment.

Korra walked up beside him to lean against the rail to see what had him so transfixed. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asks.

"Yeah it is, but you should see the sun sets at the pole." She responded, "There is nothing quite likeit."

"You know, where I come from its not exactly below zero during summer?" he asked rhetorically.

"Didn't know you were such a chicken mouse." She challenged him, looking for a response.

"I'm not a chicken, whatever that is!" he comments back.

The smirk on her face evident that that was what she was looking for, "You don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" he sighed in defeat.

"Nope." She simply said with an innocent smile and went back to takingin the view.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they watched the now growing island in front of them. Within a few minutes they had arrived at Air Temple Island.

"Come on, let's go." Korra said as she turned and started walking towards the gangway to disembark.

Jin exhaled a deep breath before he pushed himself off of the rail and followed her off the ferry, 'Well this is bound to be fun, with white lotus here and all' he thought dully.

There was no one at all on the docks as they walked towards the temple. 'Umm ok, where is everyone? Tenzin should be here ripping her a new one.' He thought.

Jin caught up to Korra, as they walked along the dock towards the temple. "So where is everyone?" he asked.

"Beats me, but I'm sure they are here." She briefly pauses to look at something in the distance before reasoning, "They are probably just having supper right now."

"Because they totally wouldn't notice the giant boat that just docked here." He remarked sarcastically.

She simply rolled her eyes at the obvious annoyance that he was being. Letting silence fall, they walked together deeper onto the island and closer to the ancient Chinese looking buildings. It was only now that they could take in just how beautiful the island was, the steady ocean breeze rustling the leaves of the nearby trees.

"Something's not right." She said suddenly, "There isn't a single light on and we haven't seen anyone since getting here."

'Not quite like the series but let's just go with it.' He thought.

"Jumping to conclusions isn't going to help." Jin said trying to diffuse a situation she was just imagining.

"Our guest of honour has finally arrived." A deathly cold voice said from the shadows.

Causing Jin and Korra to take up a defensive stance, well Jin was hopeful that that's what it looked like he was doing.

A man wearing a mask calmly strolled out from the shadows he was hiding in. He wore a hood which made him unrecognisable, with the addition of the mask to hide his face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tenzin and his family?" Korra yelled at the man.

"I assure you that they are fine." He turned to look to the top of the tower located on the island, "for now."

"As for who I am, my name is Amon." The masked figure finished.

"You know buddy, Halloween is only in 3 months?" Jin mocked, seeming to have finally found his voice again.

"Childish jokes aren't going to save your beloved air benders."

"If you hurt them I swear I will..."

"You will what?" he said, cutting her off.

"Make you wish you had never stepped foot on this island! Now what do you want?" she yelled.

"What I want?" he seemed intrigued and after a moment's thought, "equality."

"Equality?" she asked confused.

"Yes, equality and I intend on achieving this with the elimination of all of you so called benders."

Korra's eyes flew open in shock, "Why in the spirits name would you want to do that?"

"Because, living in fear and constant oppression leaves a somewhat bitter taste in my mouth." Amon replied.

"Benders have an advantage over non benders." she stated, "though a statement like that probably only helps your argument. How do you intend on beating benders?"

"Over looking that point, I intend to do it using the power I have been gifted with by the spirits."

"You are so full of it! I'm done talking!" she yelled before bending a torrent of flames at him. He seemed to effortlessly avoid it and land a top the roof.

"Temper, temper." He said wagging his finger at her "Is that any way for the Avatar to be acting? Especially in front of our friend here." For the first time Amon addressed Jin.

That seemed to strike a nerve, Jin could see that Korra was shocked that Amon had known she was the Avatar.

"Yes, I know who you are." He said before looking up at the tower, "Now I suggest you hurry up to the tower, I'm not sure how much longer those air benders will last."

"You bastard!" Korra spat and started to advance on Amon, feeling a hand grab her arm and pull her back was the last thing she expected.

"Let go!" she yelled at Jin but he held fast.

"Don't be stupid, Tenzin is up there in possible trouble and you want to chase this guy?" he said trying to talk sense into her.

She stopped trying to pull away and said, "Your right. Let's go!"

They set off at top speed towards the stairs, all the while being watched by a bemused Amon, 'That went rather well. Beware young Avatar, your days are numbered' and with the blink of an eye, he was gone.

They were both pushing themselves to get to the top of the stairs as fast as they could. The sound of heavy breathing, clear evidence of their effort, could be heard from the pair.

Jin had always been fast, it helped him in the sports he took part in, in his world. He started to pull away from the Avatar as they passed the half way.

Finally they had reached the top and now faced a locked trap door that lead to the attic. Forcing it open they let out a sigh of relief when they saw Tenzin and his family all passed out and unharmed.

"Well that's a relief." Jin said, finally relaxing and trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." She said solemnly.

"Hey it's alright, he caught us off guard, but everyone is ok so don't worry yourself about it." He tried to comfort.

"Don't worry about it?!" she fumed, "We got attacked and Tenzins could have been properly injured, or worse." Her voice quieting down, as she finished her sentence.

Jin knew that her being unable to do anything about Amon was actually why she was so upset. He decided though that it was more important at this moment for them to check on Tenzin and his family.

After everyone had come back to consciousness and had moved to the main temple, they repeated the story three times for Tenzin and with each telling his face grew more dire.

"This is a rather delight predicament we find ourselves in." Tenzin says while pulling at his beard.

"There has been growing tension between benders and non benders in the past months, but I had no idea it had escalated this radically."

"Well what are we going to do?" Korra asked.

"We are going to do nothing. I will speak with the council in the morning and you, young lady will start your air bending training."

She wasn't sure if she should be happy or annoyed, so chose to just go with it for now.

"On another subject matter, who exactly are you?" he asked Jin.

"My name is Jin sir. I'm a traveller, of sorts, seeking the Avatars help."

"I see."

"I'm sorry to intrude, I just have nowhere to go and I can't exactly get home." He finished saying, looking down at the ground.

Tenzin was about to ask why not, when he saw Korra give him a look saying don't pry just yet. So he decided to trust her and leave Jin be but did offer him a place to stay.

"Thank you very much sir, I do appreciate it." He said with a bow.

"It is no trouble at all, now let me show you to your room. Follow me." With that Tenzin turned around and started walking away, with Jin close in tow.

Jin turned around to look at Korra, giving her a smile and a wave he continued to follow Tenzin. Soon they were gone and Korra was left with her thoughts.

She soon resided with the fact that tomorrow was another day and padded off to find out where her room was. 'I can't let him win.' Was all she could think about as she walked towards where she hoped to find some assistance.

**Ok so 5****th**** chapter up, hope you guys enjoy it. Please review it, even if it is just to tell me how bad it is. I would like some advice if anyone is willing to give. Otherwise stay awesome!**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


	6. This Is New

**And back again. I needed to do this update because I picked p some slight errors in the last chapter, the type of errors that I always swore not to make because it's just annoying to read. So I will post this chapter and just repost the last. Also a huge thanks goes out to Golum936 for the review, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Anyway next chapter, enjoy.**

**I don't own The Legend of Korra and I don't intend on making any money from this story.**

Chapter 6: This Is New

The night seemed to take it's time in ending, which Jin was use too; he could never really sleep anyway. Getting up from his bed that was located in his small but rustic room, he slid the door open and decided to walk it off.

As he reached the threshold of the building he was in he felt the cool night breeze touch his skin. It wasn't freezing, no, it was just the right temperature to relax him and allow him to think clearly.

"Well I wonder what now, I can't get home, I have destroyed this time line and on top of that I still can't sleep." He said with a sigh, "I guess things don't change."

He walked down to the court yard in the middle of the buildings and decided to just lie down and look at the stars. 'The sky at home never looked this beautiful.' He reminisced, 'probably from all the lights.'

The stars truly did look spectacular, with each one twinkling as though it were trying to be noticed by something. The moon was full and its pale light cascaded down onto the court yard where he lay, giving everything a silvery colour that he hadn't ever been able to describe, other than beautiful.

Korra watched this whole scene unfold in front of her, she couldn't sleep either and it bugged her to no end. 'Why can't I just fall asleep dammit!' she thought in frustration.

She looked at how peaceful he looked as he watched the stars, Jin truly seemed like he was completely at peace, "What an idiot." She huffed.

She eventually gave up her gazing and decided to once again take up the battle to fall asleep. After some time she was finally taken by the darkness of sleep.

**Next morning**

Morning seemed to materialise faster than Korra had hoped, having beams of light wake her she sat up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "What on earth is the time?" she asked rhetorically.

After a brief time she finally moved herself to get up, slipping her fur boots on and tying her hair into her trademark three piece, she was ready to go. As she moved past the window something caught her eye, it was Jin; he had apparently fallen asleep while watching the stars. It was then that an evil smile took its place on her face, "Pay back for all the trouble you have caused."

She ran out of her room making sure that she was able to get to Jin before anyone could wake him. She rounded the corner that finally opened up to the court yard and thankfully a still asleep Jin.

She scanned the area around her until she found what she was looking for, a water source, 'Excellent!' she thought.

She stealthily moved towards the water feature that was located next to one of the buildings, it was a rather large sculpture of what looked like it was modelled rather expertly after an air bison.

She began to move like the water itself, bending it to her will and slowly moving to the sleeping teen currently situated in the middle of the yard. His hands still placed behind his head as he slept, with a peaceful expression across his face.

The wicked smile returned to her face as she got into position, right next to him holding a huge amount of water that snaked back to the fountain.

'I should start off small.' She thought evilly.

Willing the water to caress his neck ever so slightly, she could see him start to stir from his slumber.

"No stop it Mia, I don't effing want other hickey. I had to make up 700 stories about the last one you gave me. Come on stop it!" he started to say, trying to push away the girl he thought was there.

Holding back her laughter, she continued, "Please stop, I need to sleep! Five more minutes, I promise I will do whatever you want later, just let me sleep!" he pleaded.

Her laughter started to spill over and she dropped the water on him. Hearing a girlish scream as he shot up into a sitting position, she clutched her stomach in laughter.

A baffled look, which turned into embarrassment, was smeared across his face.

"You should have heard yourself, it was priceless!" she said between laughs.

"Glad I could be your morning entertainment." He said, still embarrassed.

"So who is this Mia you seemed so interested in?"

"She is a friend back home." He said hoping she would drop the subject, she didn't.

"A friend that gives you hickeys and will 'do whatever you want' for?" she quoted.

"It's complicated." He said with a hopeful smile on his face, this time she dropped it but only because he had gotten to his feet and was now advancing on her.

"You know, I think it's only fair that I get you wet now too." He said, knowing full well that what he had just said had huge sexual connotation.

She put her hands up and started to back away, looking nervously at the approaching teen. "You're such a pervert, stay away from me!" she said, but it didn't stop him.

"Says the one that was watching me last night." He says with a smirk.

"What, how did you... I wasn't watching you!" she stumbled over her words in shock.

"Now ask yourself, who is the real pervert here?" he said with a smirk as he turned around and started walking back to his room, knowing he had won by the blush on her face.

"Don't worry Korra, maybe next time I will put on a little show for you." He yelled over his shoulder, giving her a wink.

"Idiot!" she mumbled and turned to go to the kitchen to find some food.

**Ok so this was just a short chapter to just sort of set up the next scene. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


	7. Air Bending 101

**So chapter 7 and shot to everyone who has reviewed, granted its only two people, it means a lot to me. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Legend of Korra and don't intend to make money on this story.**

Chapter 7: Air bending 101

The rest of the morning passed rather uneventfully, with everyone finding food to fill their bellies with. Jin hadn't been present at the breakfast table and that did arouse some suspicion from Korra and Tenzin.

Korra walked with Tenzin towards the ancient wind bending teaching tool, which looked strangely like a whole mess of doors places on separate poles.

"Ok let's do this!" she said in confident anticipation.

With a sigh Tenzin started to explain the exercise, "This teaching tool has been used for generations, to teach the very basic principle of air bending."

"You have to move like the air to reach the other side, the whole time avoiding being hit in the face by these spinning doors." Jin said as he finally made an appearance from seemingly nowhere.

The annoyed look on Tenzins face, from being up staged, forced Korra to stifle a laugh. Jin walked down from where he was standing to jump up and take a seat on a nearby rock, all to watch the soon to be chaotic scene of Korra trying to force her way through the obstacle.

'This should be priceless.' He thought with anticipation.

Tenzin began to move, looking as though he was part of the air around him. A massive gust of air was soon generated and sent towards the doors, which started to spin, all in opposite directions.

"Whenever you are ready Korra." He gestured to her to start when she was ready.

"I've got this!" she exclaimed confidently and charged the spinning doors.

'Here it comes.' Tenzin and Jin thought at the same time, though they both had different feelings towards the outcome.

A loud bang can be heard, followed by a dull thud as the inevitable collision happen. Korra losing horribly to the spinning door, "Ahh my head!" she groans in pain while she holds her hand over the paining area.

Jin jumped off of his perch on the rock, moving to Korra's side, "Let me see." He cooed comfortingly.

She reluctantly moved her hand to reveal an angry looking bump, which was in more of a line down her forehead. It had trace amounts of blood, from where the skin had been broken.

Standing up, Jin offered her his hand to help her up. After a brief pause she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"I'm fine, I just need to find some water." She reassured.

"I know, come on lets go." He replied.

Tenzin watched the scene and after they had moved off he sigh, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Korra and Jin finally made it to the fountain water feature that resided near the courtyard. She sat down on the wall of the feature and motioned for the water to come to her hands.

She moved the water to the top of her head and it gained a brilliant blue glow, as it started to work the healing power of water.

Jin watched in amazement, the wound had all but disappeared when she finally removed the water from her forehead.

"You really needed to be around with that when I got injured." He said with a joking tone.

"Injured?" she questioned.

"Oh right. I have a bum knee, well, I have two." He said with a laugh.

"And you never thought to go to healers?"

"No I did. None of it worked, so I just resided with living with it." He said with a smile, "It's not that bad anyway, just sore from now and again. No big."

"I could give it a try if you want?" she offered.

"No it's really ok, but thanks for the offer."

"Well the offer stands." She says while standing up.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, turning towards the docks and starting to make his way there.

She watched with a confused look on his face, "Where are you going?"

"Pro-bending game tonight, thought I would check it out." He replied to her.

"I don't think Tenzin is going to be too thrilled about that idea."

"And that has ever stopped you before?" he questions whilst still walking.

"Good point" she replies with a smirk and runs to catch up with him.

**The Dock**

"So how are we going to get there?" he asks, looking at the very vacant dock.

"Easy, just hold your breath."

"Wait. What's your plan?" is what he would have said if he had gotten the chance.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him as she threw herself into the water. Using her water bending, she propelled them through the water at an incredible speed.

Jin shut his eyes and held his breath as best he could, he could feel the incredible rush of the water as they sailed through it. He could feel his chest tighten; his single breath wasn't going to be enough to make it. To his relief, they suddenly surfaced and he was spat out into a corridor.

Opening his eyes to survey his surroundings, around him was a golden lit corridor that extends to his left and right.

Soon Korra too had made her way into the corridor. "Ok so now what?" she asked.

"What! Why am I the one who has to come up with the plan?"

"This 'plan' was all your idea in the first place." She challenged.

"Oh right." He replies with a sheepish grin.

"Idiot." She says, shaking her head at him.

"Well let's just chose a direction and walk, one must lead to the main arena." He reasoned.

Jin motioned to his left and started walking, not wanting to be left behind she followed him. Loud cheering from an ecstatic crowd was pulsing through the corridors, a clear sign they were getting closer.

They stopped at a door on their right, Jin putting an ear to hear what was on the other side. Not hearing anything that sounded incriminating he placed his hand on the handle and opened it.

The room looked like it was ring side, filled a few lockers and a direct view of the ring. 'Win.' Jin thought looking out at the prime seats they had just uncovered.

He walked through the door way with Korra following closely, "See, you just need to believe in me for once." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

The room was about half way down the main field that had a red and blue side that both had separations, indicating the different zones. There were six seats in the room and Jin took no time to move to one and sit down, making himself comfortable.

Korra followed his example and sat down next to him, "Now all we need is popcorn." Jin said as he stretched out.

The commentator began to make the opening statements about the game and Korra could feel her own excitement starting to boil up.

**Yes a cliff hanger, thought I would try it out. Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for reading.**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


	8. Ring Side

**So I should apologise for not updating sooner. Heh, life sort of catches up with you eventually and seeing as I have a test tomorrow I thought I would update. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and a huge thanks to the reviewers and well everyone.**

**I don't own The Legend of Korra and don't intend to make any money off this story.**

Chapter 8: Ring Side

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to one of the most anticipated matches this season!" the commentator excitedly spoke into his microphone.

"Will the underdog Fire Ferrets be able to defeat past champions, the Eagle Dogs? Or will their dreams go up in smoke?" he said, getting a loud cheer and a few laughs from the crowd at his choice of words.

"Well we are all about to find out!" the stage lights suddenly focused their beams and moved to the two sides of the ring.

The light on the left side, also the red side, stopped on three men wearing dull grey gear. Each with points of protection on their shoulders, knees and topped off with a helmet.

Each helmet had a different colour above the visor, indicating what element each play was. Red for fire, blue for water and green for earth.

They walked onto the field with the light following their every move. "Introducing past champions, the Eagle Dogs!" the commentator shouted, eliciting a huge roar from the crowd.

The lights the focused on the team on the right, the blue side, and the three considerably younger looking men walked onto the ring.

"And their challengers, the Fire Ferrets!" this seemed to throw the crowd into a frenzy.

While the players walked up to each other to wish for a good game the commentator continued, "Can the Fire Ferrets continue their incredible rise through the pro bending ranks? Or will the level heads of the old time champions be too much for them to handle? We are about to find out folks, so ready yourself for another entertaining game of pro bending!" the crowd were now beyond the point of no return and couldn't wait for the game to just start.

"So who's going to win?" Jin asked, trying to spark some conversation.

"From what I have read and heard, my money is on the Fire Ferrets. In their debut season, they have practically beaten every team they have faced." Korra responded.

"But you don't have any money." He responded just to annoy her.

"It is a figure of speech." She said with a dead panned voice, clearly not impressed.

Jin just laughed knowing he had successes. Turning back to the field, the match was about to begin.

The players were lined up face to face with each other, on their respective sides of the field. Each player ready to launch a volley of their element at their opponent.

The bell rang and immediately all the players had jumped back to evaluate their best attack option. Seeming to decide first, the earth bender from the Dogs stomped his foot down, throwing up an earth disk and pushing it at the water bender from the Ferrets.

The Ferrets water bender dodged the attack barely, with the disk catching his shoulder generating a gasp from the crowd. As he steadied himself after the blow, a fire bolt was thrown at him and sent him back all the way to zone three.

"This doesn't look good folks; Hasook is down and all the way back in zone three! Not looking so good for the Ferrets already and it's the beginning of the match!" the commentator speaks.

As Hasook looks up he manages to catch a glimpse of the water coming at him, bracing himself for the impact he closes his eyes. The water hits him square in the face and he is sent flying of the field and into the water below.

"Oh folks, that's the end of Hasook! It's up to the Bending Brothers now!"

The two Ferrets left were separated in zone one and were doing everything they possibly could to keep themselves in the game. The Ferrets fire bender fired a volley of fire balls at the Dogs water and earth benders, sending them back a zone.

The Dogs fire bender tried to counter by throwing a volley back at the Ferret, but as he struck the air to generate the volley he was smashed back by three earth disks.

The force was so great he was sent past zone three and over the side of the field. A buzzer sounded and the ref spoke, "Ferrets advance one zone.". They stepped forward and the bell rang to sound the continuation of the round.

There seemed to be new life in the remaining Ferrets as they seemed to dance around the field, launching volley after volley at the remaining Dogs. Eventually it was too much for the Dogs to handle and they were smashed off of the side, ending the match.

"Ferrets win by K.O!" the ref announced and the crowd cheered.

"Incredible folks, a first round K.O for the Ferrets! Who will stop these young stars? Or will they make it all the way to the pro league? Only time will tell!" the commentator practically yelled.

"Well that was of reasonable entertainment." Jin said.

"'Reasonable entertainment'? That was incredible!" Korra exclaimed.

"I think you misunderstand me, I think all you benders are incredible. Especially you, seeing as you can bend all four. I just means it would be more entertaining if it didn't finish in a minute." He explained not noticing the blush that had formed on her face from his previous comment.

"O-oh I see wh-what you mean." She replies trying not to reveal her embarrassment of blushing and his previous comment.

"Why is your face so red?" he asked finally noticing how red her face was.

She quickly turned her head away and rapidly said, "We should be going!" she got up and moved towards the doors. 'What an idiot!' she thought, 'Always saying the most inappropriate things'.

Jin resided to shrug and get up to follow, not feeling like knowing what he had down wrong now. They moved rather silently through the corridors until they heard, "Hey, you there! What are you doing back here!" a security guard shouted at them as he started to run towards them.

"Time to go!" Jin shouted, grabbing her hand and turning to run in the opposite direction.

They ran towards the window which they had entered from. The fact they were both able to out run the mildly over weight security guard was not too surprising and eventually there was enough of a gap that they could try hide.

There was a gap between two walls that would allow them to escape without detection. Without thinking any further Jin slotted himself into the gap and pulled Korra in too occupy the rest of the space.

They held their breath as they saw the security guard run past. They both exhaled a sigh of relief as they saw him pass by. It was then that they noticed just how close they were.

The gap was only just big enough for the two of them, meaning they were flush against each other. It made Jin painfully aware of just what was pushing against his body and his thoughts were then changed to try and calm himself, things such as the arctic.

He looked down at her to see an expression he couldn't really identify. It was a mixture of rage and embarrassment; he seriously didn't want to incur the wrath of the Avatar and squeezed himself out of the gap.

He immediately turned his head to look away; too afraid to look at the daggers she would most likely drive into his soul. "Come on, let's go." She finally said, already walking away.

Choosing to walk behind her at a respectable distance they eventually made it to a suitable exit point. He walked up next to her and she gave him a strange look.

"You're swimming home." She said with a smirk.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Think of it as pay back for your little stunt earlier." She said as she threw herself out of the window and into the sea.

"Great." He said out loud, with enough sarcasm to kill someone.

He took off his pants and top too be left in his jocks, which he had kept. He made a make shift bag out of his removed clothing, slung it over his back and dived into the sea to begin his long swim home.

'This was so uncalled for!' he thought, 'It's going to be a long night, again.'

**Well that's it. Hope you guys enjoy it. I will try and update soon but I have exams right now so we will see. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


	9. Sigh

**So I am back sooner rather than later. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this one an equal amount.**

**I don't own The Legend of Korra and I don't intend on making money off this story.**

Chapter 9: Sigh

Three hours had passed since Jin had entered the water and he was just about back to Air Temple Island. It had been a freezing swim back; he hadn't expected to make it but seemingly having the new found ability to swim.

The sea itself was relatively calm, lucky for him and was just acting like a giant glass mirror, reflecting the silver glow of the moon.

Finally he trudged up onto land and dropped to his knees. Exhaling loudly he said between breaths, "She. Is. So. Going to pay for this."

He lay there on the beach for the next few minutes, trying to regain some of his strength. With a final puff of air he sat up, eventually getting up and heading for his now tantalisingly comfy bed.

Approaching the building in which he found refuge; he tried to make as little noise as possible but the step he didn't notice ended that mission quickly.

With a loud thud he walked into the step and started plummeting, face first, towards the ground.

'Can't a guy get a break?' He thought just before the impact.

Hitting the floor with a loud thud finally brought an end to his fall, he was simply too tired to put up any resistance against gravities pull. Feeling the last wisps of his will ebb away, he decided to let it be and sleep on the floor where he was.

His body was tired, sore and beaten. Sleep took him quickly, much quicker than it usually did.

**Next morning**

Korra awoke to the bright rays of the early morning sun floating through her window. Sitting up and stretching, she just sat there enjoying the moment of peace that occurs when someone just wakes up.

After a brief pause she decided to get up and get ready. Slipping on her boots and putting her hair into her trade mark three pony style, she was ready for the day.

Sliding the door open she started walking towards the smell of food, which was most definitely coming from the kitchen. With a loud grumble, her stomach made its presence felt and she realised just how hungry she was.

'I wonder if Jin is back yet.' She mused to herself as she walked out the doors that lead to the court yard.

She rounded the corner and kicked her foot against something on the floor. Taking a brief step from the shock and not really because it was that painful, her boots were rather well made.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here." She heard from whatever she had just kicked.

Looking down she now saw a half naked Jin sleeping on the floor. She made a 'hmmmf' noise and said, "Serves you right." before walking away.

Still being very groggy from being woken up before he needed to, Jin just mumbled "Yeah ,yeah." before falling back to sleep.

Walking into the kitchen Korra was immediately bombarded by everything that was around her. The enticing smell of the food, the noise the kids were making and the hilarious site of Tenzin trying to find peace.

"Good morning!" she said to everyone; causing a slight amount of order to blanket over the area for the moment.

She received greetings from everyone in the room and she went to take her place at the table, to await food.

"I trust you're well rested and ready for another day of training?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course!" she replied excitedly, trying to avoid appearing dead tired, which she was from last night.

"Good." He replied, returning to his attempts at mediation.

"Where is Jin, sweety?" Pema asked, entering the room with freshly baked bread.

"The idiot fell asleep outside again. What is wrong with him, can't he just be normal for a change. Always saying the weirdest things, Aghhhh!" Korra replied, not realising what she was saying until after she had said it.

The outburst gained a raised eye brow from Pema, "Is there something you would like to share with us Korra?" she said with a smirk.

Korra saw the look she was getting and immediately back peddled, "What?! NO! It's not like that!" she tried to defend.

"If you say so dear, now everyone dig in. I will keep some for Jin, he might be hungry when he wakes up." Pema said placing the bread on the table to be consumed.

"Idiot" Korra said under her breath. Jin once again caused her a problem and knowing Pema, she wasn't done with the subject just yet.

After breakfast Korra had thirty minutes to get ready for training. Deciding to go check if Jin was up yet was first on her list, but only because she needed to go past him to get to her tooth brush.

Approaching the spot he was sleeping on, she saw he had put his cloths back on and was now sitting with his back against the wall.

"You know it's considered rude to leave someone to swim that kind of distance?" he said with his eyes closed.

"Not my fault. You deserved it." She simply replied, walking past him to the doors and to the sanctuary of her room.

"I'm sure there is some ancient Chinese proverb about this, but I don't think you would listen."

"Chinese?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing." He replied calmly, she rolled her eyes and walked to her room.

It was finally time for training and Korra couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about it. The previous days training hadn't gone so well and she wasn't in the mood for more of Tenzins teachings, she was far too tired for it.

Making her way back to the 'doors of doom', or so she had named them, she could see Tenzin waiting there for her.

"Ready to try this again?" he asked.

"I guess." She replied half heartedly.

"Just let it flow, it will get better as you go. You just need to give time." He offered comfortingly.

"Ok, let's do this." She said, taking a deep breath.

Tenzin spun up the doors and she was off. Dancing and going with the she moved through the doors. 'Looks like she will make it.' Tenzin thought, but then it all came undone, she was hit and started to stumble.

Getting hit back and forth she snapped unleashing a torrent of fire balls in all direction with the sole purpose to destroy these retched doors.

The charred doors went flying in all directions, as fewer were left standing she started to slow down. Once the fire balls had stopped flying, a very tired Avatar could be seen standing in the middle of the carnage.

Tenzin just stared in shock,"What have you done?" he shouted.

"These exercises are stupid and clearly not helping! Why does the Avatar even need all four elements, I have the other three down, I don't need air!" she shouted back.

"That is completely preposterous! The Avatar must master all four!" He retorted.

"Whatever! Maybe I'm not the problem here; maybe it's your teaching!"

"That is out of line and uncalled for Korra."

"I don't care, I'm done here!" she stormed off and Tenzin just exhaled in frustration.

"Why did you have to come back so hot head?" he said out loud.

'Do I put them both out of their miseries and tell them to tone it down or not?' Jin thought to himself, having watched the whole exchange.

'Guess not.' He decided, jumping off his perch on the roof to go and try calm down the Avatar.

'This should be fun.'

**So chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


	10. That Could Have Gone Better

**Next chapter to the story is located right under this random segment. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own The Legend of Korra and I don't intend to make money off this story.**

Chapter 10: That Could Have Gone Better

Jin found himself looking for Korra after he little incident with training, 'Little is possibly the wrong word' he thought sarcastically to himself.

He walked through the court yard five times, with each crossing he went to a different location where he thought he would find her. He searched for her in her room, the kitchen, the tower, the stable that housed Naga and finally the docks.

"Where can she be?" he sighed with frustration.

The scene from the series, when she is crying on the cliffs because she is scared, "That has to be it." He concluded and headed in the direction of the cliffs which were on the other side of the island.

"It's never just a short walk is it, always the long way around with this place."

After about ten minutes however, he spotted what he was looking for and continued to head in that direction.

Korra was sitting on the edge of the cliff with her knees pulled to her chest and sobbing quietly into her crossed arms. She didn't notice him walking up behind and she was almost shocked out of her sobbing when he spoke.

"You know it gets better right?" he questioned as he sat down next to her, not looking at her just staring out at the beauty that was the sea as it expanded over the horizon.

She opened her mouth to tell him he was an idiot but opted not to, settling her chin back on her crossed arms and watching the sea.

They sat there in silence, the sea turtle doves and the waves crashing being the only sounds that could be heard by the two.

Jin had experienced this sort of behaviour before and had learnt the hard way that it was best way to deal with it was just to let them come to you in due time.

The hours past and the two just sat there listening, Jin eventually lying on his back with his hand behind his head as a pillow. He closed his eyes, relaxing in the bliss that was the peace and quiet that surrounded him.

He had fallen asleep before she realised it, looking down at the sleeping teen next to her she couldn't help but smile, "Idiot." She said, which seemed to elicit a smirk from Jin but she dismissed it quickly.

Her arms went up, with a yawn she let out a stretch and suddenly realised just how tired the events of earlier had made her. Following Jin's lead she lay down on her side, using her arms as pillows, she looked at him and closed her eyes to let sleep take her.

With tired eyes Jin returned to the land of the conscious and immediately he realised he couldn't move to sit up. Looking down, a shocked look covered his face; Korra had somehow ended up using him as her personal pillow.

She had shifted in her sleep, moving closer to the closest source of heat to snuggle up too and in this case that was Jin. She had placed her left arm over his chest, resting her hand just over his shoulder.

Her head was using the other half of his chest as her pillow, with the rest of her body flush against his and her one leg thrown over his.

Once again noticing exactly what was pressing against him, Jin forced his mind elsewhere. Not that he didn't enjoy having a girl cuddled up to him; it's just that this one could kill him in three of his least favourite ways. That and she wasn't his girl to have.

"Um. Korra?" he whispered, tying to get her to stir to no avail.

Her only response was to cuddle closer to him, trying to make herself comfortable. He gulped, "I am so dead."

The sun had already started to set, "Now what am I supposed to do?" he asked rhetorically.

'It's going to get really cold out her soon and she won't wake up.' He thought with a sigh as he realised she wasn't going to wake up for a few more hours.

He steadied himself for what could possibly be the last moments of his life, 'Ok let's do this.' He readied himself to carry her to her room.

Reaching down carefully he pulled her legs up and slid his other hand behind her back. 'Easy does it.' He thought as he sat up, getting a groan of disapproval from Korra for disrupting her comfortable spot.

Pushing himself to his feet and exhaling a breath of relief, he started to walk towards the building that contained her room.

The walk back was stressful and rather fulfilling for Jin but as he approached the build she took a nip at his collar bone. He drew a quick breath, from the surprise and looked down to check if she wasn't just pulling his chain, with the whole 'I'm asleep but actually not' trick.

Seeing that she was still happily sleeping in his arms, he continued walking. He played out what would happen if the ever vigilant Tenzin were to see this he would very ostentatiously launch a hurricane at him, after he had placed Korra safely in her room of course.

'No Tenzin, this isn't what it looks like. She cuddled up to me while we were sleeping. No wait I mean, she was lying on top of me when I woke up. I mean. Sigh I give up just get it over with.' He thought the scene through, every eventuality ended with him getting his ass handed to him courtesy of a man made hurricane.

Finally walking into view of the buildings Jin, not seeing Tenzin, let out a sigh of relief. 'Ok a little further and we are in the clear.' He reasoned with himself.

Walking up to the building and making sure he didn't kick the step again, he carefully manoeuvred himself through the door. Walking through the corridor to Korras room, he used his foot to slide the door open.

Entering the room, he had a chance to see just what Tenzin didn't want the 'boys' to see in this wing of the temple. The room looked almost identical to his, having a round window on the opposite wall to the door, a bed position along the wall a simple cabinet and a few drawers for cloths.

'Typical, just Tenzin being over protective.' He thought as he moved towards her bed.

Bending down to deposit her onto the bed he carefully let go, only problem was that she hadn't. 'Great.'.

'Ok I have two options here, lay down with her until she lets go or wake her up while using force to get her to let go. Both end with me being a dead man.' He thought sarcastically to himself.

Deciding it would be better to pry her off him he started to pull her arm away from his shoulder. Eventually she let go and he gently laid her onto the bed.

Pulling the cover up over her he turned to leave. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he couldn't see the figure now looming over him.

**Yeah this chapter isn't really much but I thought I had to update. I finish my exams tomorrow so I will try and update more frequently. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the support.**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


	11. Surprise Surprise

**Hope you are all enjoying the story because here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own The Legend of Korra and I don't intend on making money off this story.**

Chapter 11: Surprise Surprise

The figure spoke before Jin could turn around, "So tell me, what were you just doing in the Avatars room?" making him jump out of his skin from the surprise.

Spinning around to face the person behind him, Jin finally got a look at who it was. It was Tarrlok, Jin's least favourite council member.

"I could ask you a similar question." Jin retorted, liking the man in front of him even less now that he was face to face with him.

"I was merely here with a proposition for our beloved Avatar." Tarrlok smugly replied.

"I know what you are." Jin said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tarrlok asked, throwing the most innocent face on that he could.

"It's not like anyone would listen to your theories about me anyway." He continued, "So I still win."

Jin decided that this wasn't going to turn out well for him and opted to use another tactic, "Does Tenzin know you are here?"

"Ah yes, Tenzin." He started to act like he was thinking, "No, not yet but it is of little importance.".

Jin looked the blue robed man with brown hair dead in his eyes, "Shall we go and see what Tenzin has to say about your little visit?"

"We could do that, but you would just be prolonging the inevitable." Tarrlok responded.

"Whilst you might be right about that, I will personally make sure you don't manipulate Korra to your will as you intend too." Jin said closing his fists.

Seeing that he had sufficiently rattled the teen in front of him, Tarrlok concluded that he had achieved something today. Though it wasn't exactly what he wanted, it would have to do.

He turned to walk away from the annoyed teen, "I always get my way." He said over his shoulder, not bothering to look back.

'How do you out think a self indulged, sociopathic, blood bending pieces of shit like that?' Jin asks himself as he watch's Tarrlok walk away and disappear.

Finally letting his body relax, he sighs and starts to walk to his room. 'Might as well turn in for the night as well.' with a yawn he leaves the building.

Finally walking into his room, Jin simply falls onto his bed and closes his eyes. He didn't get the sleep that he wanted; plagued with nightmares he couldn't find sleep.

**Next morning**

Korra woke up with a start, "How did I get back to my room?" she asked aloud.

Realisation dawned on her, 'The idiot must have carried me back. He is so dead!' she thought. Throwing the covers off of her and jumping to her feet, dead set on maiming the idiot that caused her irritation.

She threw the door open and stormed out of her room. Marching out of the building and towards the dining room, the most likely place Jin would be this time of morning.

As fate would have it, the object of her annoyance would be closer than she thought. As she walked across the courtyard she caught a glimpse of Jin in the stable with Naga.

'What on earth is he doing there?' she thought to herself, some of her frustration being lost. But only some.

She changed directions and started heading towards the stables to give him a piece of her mind, 'How dare he touch me without my permission! I thought he would have learnt from last time!' she fumed in her head.

As she got closer she could see what he was doing, with the ever attentive watch of Naga. He was working on a long piece of timber, carving it and sanding it.

Before she realised she was standing at the one side of the stable, leaning over the fence to get a better look, "Good morning sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?" she heard him ask.

She blushed, 'Why is he always like that!' she thought annoyed to herself that he got to her like that.

Snapping out of it she remembered why she was there, "I have a bone to pick with you!" she said clearly annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything this time." He responded calmly, returning his attention to his project.

"You know exactly what you did. Who gave you permission to going into my room? Never mind that, who gave you permission to touch me? Who knows what you could have done while I was asleep." She questioned him.

He took a deep breath and looked at her, "What would you have had me do? Leave you there over night? Plus you were the one who got frisky with me first!"

"What a load of bull! Why would I want to touch you?"

"I don't know, ever try asking yourself?" he sighed, "Look, next time I will leave you there then. If it's such a big deal." He said turning back to his work.

Korra looked at him and realised just how silly she was being about this. It's not like he did anything wrong, he got her home safely.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, that was really immature of me. I really do appreciate that you looked out for me."

"Don't mention it." He said not looking up, although still happy that she had apologised.

The two fell into an awkward silence and Korra had to end it before it killed her, "So what are you working on?" she asked, motioning towards the timber at his hands.

"Oh, it's called a surfboard. Or it will, when it is done." He answered.

"A what?" she asked, confused.

With a chuckle he says, "Come back after lunch time and I will show you."

"Ok, thanks again for last night" she said as she moved away from the fence and headed towards the dining room for breakfast.

"Sure, anytime." He shouts as she disappears from sight.

Looking at Naga he asks, "How do you deal with her?".

Naga's only response was to put her head flush on the floor and let out a strange whining noise.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Jin laughed and went back to work.

**After breakfast, training, lunch and more training**

Korra returned to the stable to find that Jin was gone, looking around she saw a piece of paper stuck to a support pole.

_Meet me done at the beach when you're free_

_Jin_

'What on earth could he be doing there?' she questions, 'Guess there's only one way to find out.' She thinks as she starts walking towards the beach.

**Beach**

When she reaches the white sandy beach, she briefly pauses to look around for Jin. Finally spotting him, she takes off her boots and starts walking towards him.

Jin was marvelling at his work, 'This came out better than I thought it would.' He thought as he inspected the board.

It was a medium length board; he had chosen that in case he had to teach anyone how to surf. 'Teaching on a short board is a nightmare.' He winced as he remembered trying to teach his brother how to surf.

"So what exactly is this 'surf board' you were talking about?" she asked standing behind him.

"Well I will just show you." He said as he took off his shirt, picked the board up and waded into the water.

"What in the spirits name are you doing?" she yelled, as he was now lying flat on the board and paddling out into the waves.

"Patients is a virtue." He shouted back, snickering as he was certain she had called him an idiot.

She watched as he got to where the waves were breaking and she raised an eye brow, 'What is he going to do?' she thought curiously.

She watched as he now paddled with the wave, instead of into it. Waiting for it to take him with it, she watched as he jumped up onto the board, riding the face of the wave.

She watched as he went low on his knees and put a hand onto the giant wall of water that was behind him. Leaving a streak where his hand was, as he went further.

After a few seconds passed she watched as he kicked pointed the board up and exited the top of the wave.

To say Jin was happy with his board was an understatement, 'This is perfect!' he thought and with a loud shout, "Wooohooo!" he decided to return to shore to see if Korra wanted to have a go.

He simply caught white wash back to shore, to see a very excited look Avatar. "Guess you want a turn?" he asked with a smirk.

"How many different ways can I say 'yes'?" she asked.

"How about tomorrow, when your training is done, I'll teach you?"

"Deal!" she squeaked in delight.

"I don't know about you but I haven't eaten, so I'm pretty hungry. Can we please go find some food?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Idiot." She said with a smile as they turned to walk back to the temple.

"That's just rude." He says as he gives her a small push.

She looks at him with a smirk, earth bending the ground under him, he falls on his ass. "That was just uncalled for!" he sighs as she keeps walking.

She looks back at him with a smile, swaying her hips more than she normally would as she walked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She says with an innocent smile.

Being the warm blooded male he was, Jin noticed the way her hips were moving and thanked every god he could that he was still cold from the sea. 'Women. Can't live with them, can't live without them.' He thought and got up to follow Avatar back to the temple.

**Later that night**

Jin and Korra were sitting at a table against an open widow that was open for them to have a perfect view of Republic City in its night time splendour.

There was a radio providing some background noise as they ate and spoke about the past few days.

"Citizens of Republic City, I have some rather excellent news for you." The voice from the radio said. Jin recognised it as Tarrlok, which made him tense up.

"The Avatar is among us! Yes my dear citizens, the new Avatar is her and to celebrate this occasion I am throwing a ball to honour her." he speaks and Jin knows this is a set up, in which Korra will be pressured into something Tarrlok wants her to do.

"It will be this coming week and will be held at city hall. I do hope the Avatar can make this event, I know the people are dying to see her." he says, ending his speech.

"Awesome! A ball in my honour." Korra says excitedly.

"Yeah, just perfect." Jin says with clear distaste in his voice.

'This can't end well.' Jin thought as Korra got up to go find Tenzin, 'Maybe Tenzin will talk some sense into her. Wait, even if he did, it wouldn't help.'

With a final sigh he got up to go see if there was something for him to wear, 'I hate tuxes!'

**So next chapter done. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy.**

**Friendly neighbourhood spider**


End file.
